Crazy Hand VS Flowey
Crazy Hand VS Flowey is a What-If? Death Battle written by JennTeamMagma. Description Super Smash Bros. VS Undertale! Which crazed, powerful boss who only knows to destroy will win in a fight to the end? Beginning Wiz: Insanity, also known as "Craziness." The force that makes people go mad. Boomstick: And when someone powerful goes crazy, you'd better bet there'd be some shit going on! Wiz: Like Crazy Hand, the insane companion of Master Hand. Boomstick: And Flowey, the Prince to his world's future. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Crazy Hand Cue Final Destination (Melee) Wiz: In the universe of Smash, trophies, counterparts of famous video game characters, exist for one sole reason: fighting. Boomstick: They exist solely to fight? Sounds like my ex-wife! Wiz: When a trophy prevails through the harsh journey of Classic Mode, they come face to face with... Boomstick: Master Hand! Cue clip of Master Hand meeting the player in Smash 4's Classic Mode. Wiz: You may have been expecting Crazy Hand, but don't worry, he appears too, sometimes. The conditions vary per game. In Melee, you must clear Classic Mode on Normal difficulty or higher in 5 minutes and 50 seconds or less. If these conditions are met, Crazy Hand will join to fight you when Master Hand's health is reduced to half. In Brawl, you must arrive at the final stage in 9 minutes or less with the difficulty set to Hard or higher. In Smash 4's 3DS version, you must reach the final branch with the difficulty set to 3.0 or higher and choose the black path. In the Wii U version, you will always fight him at the end of Classic Mode as long as the difficulty is 3.0 or higher. Boomstick: Holy shit! Why are the methods changing every game and so cryptic? Anyway, Crazy Hand made his first appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and has been the companion of Master Hand ever since. Wiz: While Master Hand is smooth and calm, Crazy Hand is unstable and erratic. He is the alter ego of Master Hand's creative spirit, only seeking to destroy. Boomstick: Again, sounds like my ex-wife! These two would make a lovely pair. Wiz: Now then, moving on to Crazy Hand's moveset. In this fight, we will be using the attacks he uses in Smash 4, due to that being his latest appearance. With that out of the way, let's dig in. However, do keep in mind that the names for these attacks are unofficial. Boomstick: Crazy Hand can use Big Rip, a move where he rips open the fabric of space, revealing a vortex. It sucks in the opponent and deals damage, then launches them to the side. It also plants a flower on their head that drains their health for a few seconds. Wiz: Next, he has the Big Slap, where he throws himself quickly along the stage, slapping the opponent. Boomstick: And then there's the Bury Bash, which he can use while he has you grabbed. In this move he rears upwards and slams the player into the ground, burying them. Wiz: Crazy Hand also has the Finger Bomb, in which he drops bombs from his fingers, the Laser Nail, in which he fires blue colored lasers from his fingernails, the Pink Pillar, in which he produces magenta colored rods, which Crazy Hand sticks into the ground individually. They explode when touched or after a certain amount of time. Boomstick: Next, he has the Power Punch, in which he flies up and punches down. He usually follows this up with two quick punches to fake out those who dodged the first punch. He has the Shadowball Bash, in which he produces a ball made of shadowy energy and backhands it into the stage. ''' Wiz: He also has the Spasm, in which he just... sits on the ground and flops everywhere. '''Boomstick: So it's like Splash from Pokemon? Wiz: No, this attack is actually useful. Boomstick: Oh. Crazy Hand also uses the Spider Walk, in which he skitters across the stage ramming into anything in his way, and the Squeeze, which he uses when he grabs you, and is pretty self-explanatory. Wiz: And of course, he has his most famous move, the Jetstream. This move has him fly into the background. He will circle around and home into the player, ramming into them. Boomstick: Damn, this guy's got a lot of attacks! Wiz: Indeed. While Crazy Hand is certainly a powerful opponent, he does have his flaws. He works best with Master Hand, who will not be featured in his fight. Also, due to being erratic, he can be prone to rash, hasty decisions. Boomstick: But don't let that fool you. Crazy Hand is one hand you don't want fisting you. Wiz: Boomstick, no. Boomstick: Ha ha ha! Crazy Hand flies into the battlefield in Smash 4, fistbumping Master Hand and getting ready to fight. Flowey Cue Your Best Friend Wiz: It's the year 201X. The monsters, long ago at war with the humans, have been sealed underground for generations. Their king, Asgore Dreemurr, longed to collect 7 human SOULs, which would allow them freedom. Boomstick: Wiz, I think you're mistaken. For this guy, we gotta go back a bit. Wiz: What, really...? Oh, you're right. A-hem. At one point in time while the monsters were trapped underground, the king's son, Asriel Dreemurr, heard something. Boomstick: It could've been anything. A wild animal, a bomb, some beer... Wiz: Instead, it was Chara, the first human to fall down. Boomstick: The Dreemurr family took in Chara as their adoptive child, raising them equally as their biological son, Asriel. Man, that'd piss me off. Just imagine if some asshole fell through the roof of my house and was treated as an equal to me! Wiz: One day, however, the two children conceived a plan. Chara would be poisoned, killing them. Asriel would absorb Chara's SOUL and cross the barrier. Then, they would get enough SOULs to break the barrier. Boomstick: However, since Asriel is a little bitch, he wussed out in the middle of the plan, causing Chara's death to be in vain along with Asriel dying. Wiz: Asriel's dust was scattered across a flower. When this flower was found by Dr. Alphys, she injected it with Determination. This would give the flower life, reincarnating Asriel as... Flowey. Flowey is seen surrounding Frisk with friendliness pellets and telling them "It's kill or be killed!" Wiz: Flowey has no SOUL, which means he has no emotions, besides anger, fear, and spite. Due to being killed by a mob of humans during him and Chara's plan, he adopted a brutal philosophy: kill or be killed. Boomstick: Just like my ex-wife! Wiz: However, Flowey also gained another ability: the ability to SAVE and LOAD. Using this ability, he could manipulate the world and play God. He has reset and went through countless timelines, experiencing literally everything the world has to offer. In his own words, he's "read every book, and burned every book. Played every game, and lost every game." And more. Boomstick: When Frisk fell down, he stalked them throughout their adventure, all the way up to their fateful encounter with Asgore. When Frisk beats Asgore, Flowey comes and basically says "these SOULs are mine now, bitch!" Then he transforms into... HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? Photoshop Flowey is seen laughing at Frisk before their fight begins. Wiz: That is Photoshop Flowey, better known by his fan-given name Omega Flowey. Flowey can achieve this form when he absorbs 6 human SOULs. In this form, he is one of the most powerful characters in all of Undertale. Boomstick: This guy has a shit ton of weapons! He can use flamethrowers, clawed arms that open up into a venus fly trap that summons flies to it, finger guns that use... finger guns as ammo, claw vines that he can launch in rapid volleys, cactus-like... "things" that bounce around the battlefield, x-shaped energy bullets, and my two personal favorite: A blue laser that's basically a Kamehameha, and a swarm of bombs shaped like nukes that have his face on them! Wiz: Also, the SOULs give him unique weapons as well, such as allowing him to summon a field of giant knives, a spread of huge gloves, giant ballerina shoes that crush the target, books that shoot out negative words, fire-flipping frying pans, and a revolver with seemingly infinite ammo. Boomstick: Jesus, this guy has a lot, and he's just a fucking flower! Wiz: Flowey also possesses the ability to SAVE and LOAD files, which are basically timelines. While in his Omega Flowey form, he can SAVE and LOAD up to six timelines mid-fight, usually doing this to trick the player into running into his attacks. Boomstick: Flowey can casually create and destroy timelines, barely took damage from a highly determined Frisk, and possessed complete control of the game itself, manipulating the Game Over screen, the Intro, and the main game itself. He was even able to rename the game itself to Floweytale! Wiz: Indeed. Even if the six SOULs betray him, he can still fight, although with extremely reduced Defense. Also, he is extremely arrogant and plays with his opponents. A determined enough person can also call out to the SOULs and have them heal Flowey's opponent as well as reduce his Defense. Boomstick: After all said and done, Flowey is probably one of the strongest plants in video game history. Flowey repeatedly kills Frisk over and over with vines and blue laser beams by constantly LOADing SAVE files. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle At Final Destination, Crazy Hand was taking over Master Hand's duty of fighting challengers. He was quickly growing bored as nobody showed up. However, a little flower suddenly came out of the ground. "UAHAHAHAHA! Master Hand never told me that he allowed a new addition to the roster. Allow me to wipe you from existence!" Crazy Hand said sadistically. "Roster? Look, buddy, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but i'm here to take over this world." Flowey said with a sly grin on his face. "YOU? Take over this world? HAH! Prepare to fall!" Crazy Hand yelled. "In this world..." Flowey started. Suddenly, six different colored hearts surrounded Flowey, and the entire world went white. When the light went away, a huge monstrosity floated in front of Crazy Hand. "UAHAHAHAHAHAHA....HA HA HA HA HAH! It's KILL or BE killed!" Flowey resumed. FIGHT! Cue Your Best Nightmare Crazy Hand rushed at Omega Flowey and tried to deliver a punch to his "mouth" but Flowey shot out a stream of thorned vines that sent Crazy Hand back. Flowey then took out his flamethrowers and tried to burn Crazy Hand, but he dodged the flames, ripped off one of the flamethrowers, and threw it at the other flamethrower, destroying them. "Hmmm... So you're better than I thought. But try and dodge THIS!" Flowey taunted. He then dropped a swarm of bombs with his face on them at Crazy Hand. The hand tried to dodge them, but couldn't, so he was sent flying into Final Destination. Flowey then picked up Crazy Hand with a thorned vine and slammed him into Final Destination over and over. "You're gonna burn!" Flowey yelled. He then went into the game rules and set the "Damage Ratio" to 2.0, which means attacks would have much higher knockback than normal. He then used a vine to slap Crazy Hand into the sun, sending him flying. "UAHAHAHAHAHA... HA HA HA HA HAH!" Flowey laughed. However, Flowey suddenly heared a noise that sounded like a jet engine. "What?" Flowey questioned. Suddenly, Crazy Hand came flying at Omega Flowey's TV head, smashing right into it and hurting Flowey. Crazy Hand had used Jetstream. Flowey then summoned more bombs to attack Crazy Hand, but he used Big Rip to catch the bombs and send them away. Crazy Hand then used Big Slap to quickly slap Omega Flowey's TV head. After this, Flowey grabbed Crazy Hand using vines and pinned him to Final Destination, then shot out X-shaped energy blasts from his eyes. Crazy Hand was helpless and had to take them head on. After Flowey stopped shooting the energy blasts, he prepared his signature blue laser attack. Crazy Hand knew he had to do something, so he braved through the pain as he grabbed the thorned vine holding him down. He tore it off of Flowey and threw it off the stage. Crazy Hand then used his Laser Nail attack to fire lasers straight into Omega Flowey's eyes. "GAH... God DAMNIT!" Flowey yelled in pain. He stopped charging his laser and sent out his cactus-like monstrosities. Crazy Hand created multiple Shadowy balls and sent them at the monstrosities, destroying them. Flowey then used a swarm of vines to pick up Final Destination itself and throw it at Crazy Hand. It hit him right on, and Crazy Hand was sent flying back with Final Destination on him. Crazy Hand then pushed against Final Destination, stopping it. He then punched it, sending it back at Flowey. The two then started a tennis game of sorts with the stage, each of them sending it back and forth at each other. Little did Crazy Hand know, while they were playing this game, Flowey was charging another laser attack. Out of nowhere, Flowey fired it. Crazy Hand barely managed to avoid the blast, which had destroyed Final Destination. Crazy Hand then created some Pink Pillars and quickly rushed over and stabbed Flowey with them. Flowey then used his finger guns to shoot finger guns at Crazy Hand. They hit him right on, and then Flowey went into the rules and set the time to 30 seconds. "Ha ha ha! I'll give you 30 seconds to try and kill me. If you don't, we'll enter Sudden Death!" Flowey taunted. The timer then started counting down. Crazy Hand tried to use Jetstream again, but Flowey made a wall using vines to shield himself. Flowey then dropped more bombs on Crazy Hand, however the hand managed to avoid them. Crazy Hand then went right up to Flowey and punched him right on his TV face, then used his Finger Bombs to rain bombs all over Flowey. Crazy Hand then went right up to Flowey and used Spasm. Crazy Hand started flailing and flopping all over Flowey. In the process, he cracked Flowey's TV head's screen. "5!" The announcer shouted. Crazy Hand knew he had to think of something quick. "4!" the announcer continued. "This is it, you IDIOT!" Flowey yelled. "3!" the announcer went on. Suddenly, Crazy Hand got an idea. He used all of his power to use a massive Big Rip, trying to suck in Omega Flowey. "W-what? NO! Stop that!" Flowey said in terror. "2!" the announcer yelled. Flowey was slowly being sucked towards the rip in space. "1!" The announcer shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Flowey screamed as he was just about to enter the rift. Then, right before the first part of Flowey entered the rift... "GAME!" The announcer yelled. Suddenly, the two were transported to a new Final Destination. They were both at near-death levels of damage. "SUDDEN DEATH!" The announcer shouted in a dark tone. "GO!" The announcer shouted fiercely. Omega Flowey quickly sent out a stream of vines so fast that Crazy Hand couldn't even react. He was instantly killed. "GAME!" The announcer yelled. "UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HA HA HA HA HAH! What an IDIOT." Flowey said. KO! Results Boomstick: Holy SHIT! That was brutal! Wiz: While Crazy Hand could counter some of Flowey's projectiles with Big Rip, as well as being a smaller target, Flowey was simply too powerful. Boomstick: Crazy Hand is nowhere near as powerful as Flowey. The fucking flower is able to control entire timelines! Wiz: Indeed, Besides what i've previously mentioned, Flowey outclassed Crazy Hand in every other category. Plus, Crazy Hand couldn't mess with the game like Flowey could. Boomstick: Looks like Crazy Hand got fisted. Wiz: *sigh* The winner is Flowey. Category:JennTeamMagma Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Smash Bros themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016